


Using You

by geeyoulookawful



Category: The Boys in the Band (2020), The Boys in the Band - Crowley (Broadway 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: I couldn't get Using You by Mars Argo out of my head and it reminded me of Hank and Larry kinda, so I wrote a songfic out of it.
Relationships: Hank/Larry (Boys in the Band)
Kudos: 10





	Using You

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an animatic layout that i adapted, so if you want me to post that later i can do that too..
> 
> asterisks mark the setting, the dashed line marks the end of a scene

*At the Party

Larry’s POV:

**_What’s with these homies who be dissin my boy?_ **

Larry reflected back on the night of Harold’s thirty-second birthday party and wondered to himself why people kept messing with Hank. Emory’s comments hadn’t been incorrect. Hank was quite insensitive when it came to… well everything that didn’t involve him. Still, it was Larry’s job to make fun of him.

**_Do they know I’m aggravated with the negativity and the noise?_ **

It was obvious that Hank and Larry didn’t get along in public, but that was just because all the noise got to Larry’s head and made him irritable. And Hank’s whole problem with Donald wasn’t exactly helping.

“Larry, where do you know that guy from?” he had asked.

“What guy?”

“ _ That _ guy.”

It was painfully obvious what had happened, and Larry was acutely aware of how jealous it made Hank, so he began to flirt with Donald throughout the night.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*Random flashback

**_They tell me ‘Find a wealthy man’ but they don’t seem too happy._ **

After buttoning up his shirt and checking his hair in the mirror, Larry left the lavish apartment and the stranger who lived inside without a second thought. Yes, he had quite a great deal of money, but he was painfully boring. He hadn’t even been too good in bed. He took a cab home to his own apartment which he shared with Hank.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*When they met

Hank’s POV:

**_I was afraid to put myself on the line for a boy_ **

‘ _ Why does he keep looking over here? _ ’ Hank thought to himself, glancing over to the handsome stranger. Did he somehow know that Hank was…?

**_Till he put me in my place and showed me how to enjoy myself,_ **

Hank’s fears were discarded when he was later alone with the man- Larry, his name was- with warm lips at his neck trailing lower and lower until…

“L-Larry,” he panted breathlessly. 

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*Random flashback

_ Third Person POV: _

“ **_I think I need your help_ ** ,” Larry said in a low tone. ****

“ **_I think she’s coming back…_ ** ” Hank replied in reference to his wife. Larry had suggested they go here, to Hank’s own house, instead, since he was visiting the town ‘on business’.

“We’d better be quick then, huh?”

**_You're the only one who’s making me come... to my sinful senses_ **

Minutes later Larry had found himself pressed against a wall. “You- you’re all I need. Only you,” he was muttering mindlessly as he was fucked rather quickly. They were on a time limit after all.

**_I’ll never love anyone the same_ **

“I… I love you,” Hank breathed against Larry’s lips. It would be the first time of many that he would say this.

**_I'll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure._ **

‘ _ I wish I could stay with you forever, _ ’ Larry thought to himself.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*At the party

Hank’s POV:

**_Am I naive to think that he could be the love of my life?_ **

Hank glared at Larry as he walked up to Donald, speaking in that tone that Hank wanted to be the only one to hear. They engaged in inaudible conversation, but Larry kept glancing over, as if he knew what he was doing wrong.

**_There is a voice inside my head that's telling me that it’s right._ **

There had been a countless amount of times where Hank had come home only to find Larry leaving to go out for a screw. It was even worse when he wasn’t home at all. Hank wasn’t there to catch him, so he couldn’t feel guilty later on. He’d often come home with messy hair or marks on his body that Hank knew he hadn’t left himself. His confidence in their “agreement” was running thinner and thinner as the days went by. This was the final straw. The confidence- the  _ trust _ , gone.

**_I never thought I’d tell him how scared I am of losing him._ **

Hank furrowed his brow and pushed his thoughts out, trying to focus on having a good time. It made his heart heavy to see Larry put his arm around Donald or hear him laugh a little too loudly. Everything seemed simply playful and like a ploy to taunt Hank, but what if all the little things added up? What if he wasn’t enough for Larry?

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*After the events of the party

Third Person POV:

Larry takes Hank’s hands in his and says, “ **_You're the only one who’s making me come... to my sinful senses_ ** .”

Hank rolls his eyes and replies, “ **_I’ll never love anyone the same_ ** ,” he looks expectantly at Larry, waiting for him to say it back.

**_I'll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure._ **

Instead, Larry says, “I want to stay with you forever,” out loud for the first time.

Hank’s spirits fell, but he decided that it was close enough.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*Random Flashback

Third Person POV:

**_Someday we’ll both be older. I wonder if we’ll be together looking back on the past but I don’t care if I don’t live to see another day._ **

The relationship is young and passionate at this point. Larry is showing his softer side for once as they slow dance in his kitchen to the gentle murmur of the record player.

**_I love you in the worst way_ **

As an impulsive decision, Hank surges forward to kiss Larry suddenly, taking him by surprise. Usually Larry is the one to initiate. Change doesn't usually bring good things for the two of them.

**_I love you and I hate you and I’m losing my mind._ **

He puts his hand on his face, cupping it. Larry is about to melt when he decides it’s too close to a “loving” pose. He pushes Hank’s hand away and pulls away.

**_And you tell me all the time that this’ll pass and that I’m gonna be fine._ **

Then Larry looks apologetic and takes Hank’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles softly. There is no intention behind it for once. He’s simply just sorry.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*At the party

**_We’re such a mess together,_ **

“There’s gotta be some kind of understanding for it to actually work.” Larry stated.

“I’ve tried to go along with that,” Hank replied. Larry just stared at him in disbelief. “I mean I agreed to an agreement! And I certainly don’t want it that way.”

Larry’s voice sounded more frantic now. His head was spinning. He didn’t remember what he drank, but it apparently was too much. “Who suggested it then?” he yelled back.

Hank had managed to keep his voice fairly level until now. HIs tone had raised just slightly, yet it somehow matched the energy Larry was giving off. “It was a compromise! I mean you agreed!”

**_You make me lose my temper._ **

“No, actually,” Larry interrupted him. “You agreed to your own proposal and then  _ informed me _ that I agreed!” He couldn’t believe this. They had had this conversation too many times to count. Why did this feel different? Was it because there were witnesses to see how unreasonable both of them were being? Maybe. Although at the time he didn’t really feel he was being unreasonable. And he still doesn’t. Numerous relations were just part of how he is, and he just wanted to get the point across in the simplest, yet most effective way possible, so if yelling his feelings was the easiest way to do that, then so be it.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

*Upstairs at the party

**_You're the only one who’s making me come... to my sinful senses_ **

Larry fell back against the soft sheets, pinned down by his shoulders. Hank leaned down, planting soft kisses all over his face.

“ **_I’ll never love anyone the same_ ** ,” Larry breathes as Hank trails issues down his throat.

“ **_I'll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure._ ** ” he responds.

**_You're the only one who’s making me come... to my sinful senses. I’ll never love anyone the same, I'll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure, of using you for pleasure, of using you for pleasure._ **

They lay side by side, panting heavily. Though the previous events of the party were still flashing in their minds. Hank kept replaying their fight. That was the first time Larry had told him he loved him. And he had repeated it over and over when he met him upstairs. His voice still rang in his ears, trying to burn it into his memory.

Larry, on the other hand, was thinking about Hank’s call. What he had said. It’s not like he hadn’t told Larry he loved him before. He almost said it too much, in fact. There was a person on the other end of that line, though. Someone who heard Hank say that he loved Larry, and they could do anything with that information.  _ But Hank didn’t care _ . He had said it himself. An ache had spread throughout Larry’s chest during that moment. An indescribable amount of guilt for not telling Hank that he felt the same way sooner. He had tried to make it up to him when he met him upstairs. They had had a long, earnest talk, but one thing fell silent, Larry decided to take things in a different, easier direction.

It’s not like things were suddenly perfect. Larry was still going to sleep with other men, not regretting his statements from earlier, and Hank was still not going to be completely okay with it, but there was a definite shift in their relationship, and hopefully it was a good one.

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

_ Finis, Applause _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! i am once again reminding you, the reader, that i do take requests, and by that i mean that i have no ideas left


End file.
